My Happy Ending
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Miyako y Butch habían terminado porque a él le gustaba Kaoru. Pero Miyako aún no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente. [Basado en My Happy Ending de Avril Lavigne]


¡Hola mundo! Bueno, esta historia, si bien tenía planeado escribirla -la verdad era traspasarla de mi croquera a la computadora- es un regalo para **Farenz** por haber aceptado mi desafío y dedicarme **"Fairy Tales"** que es una buena historia, la recomiendo. Bien, este fic está basado en una canción de _Avril Lavigne_, hay partes en las que saqué casi textualmente de la canción, mas hay drama que se me vino a la mente. Recomiendo escuchar la canción, es buena y así podrían entender la trama de la historia.

Bien, espero les guste y les dejo con el fic.

PD: Donde dice 'chica de ojos violeta' me refiero a _Kristen_, mi OC. Sale también en otras de mis historias, pero no tiene mucha importancia en esta.

* * *

_ "My Happy Ending"_

Después de muchas súplicas por parte de Momoko, Miyako aceptó ir a la final del partido de soccer de su amiga Kaoru.

Estaba deprimida, pero no era de las chicas que le gustaba mostrar lo mal que sentía, siempre estaba regalando una sonrisa. No quería ir al partido por una sencilla razón, Butch estaría en las gradas. Por primera vez sentía que odiaba a alguien, y ese alguien era la persona a la que amó por mucho tiempo. No era común en ella, ya que siempre le gustaba dar buena vibra a todos, pero no podía quedar exenta ante la presencia del chico de ojos verdes.

El partido era a las seis, eran las cuatro con treinta, decidió bañarse antes de salir. En la ducha comenzó a sollozar mientras pensaba en los momentos que compartió con Butch. Era una _relación clandestina_, para su familia, no aceptarían que ella estuviera con un maleante, y menos con el chico que varias veces rompió las ventanas del auto del padre de Miyako. Ella había compartido demasiados momentos con Butch, sus amigos estaban conscientes de eso. Pero ella hizo algo malo, sabía lo mucho que Boomer estaba enamorado de ella y lo mucho que Kaoru se había enamorado de Butch, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por quedarse con el chico de orbes verdes. ¿De qué sirvió? De nada. Kaoru dijo que no le importaba, que si ella era feliz, ella también lo sería. Pero lo que Kaoru ignoraba era que Butch también la quería a ella, pero Miyako hizo todo lo posible por separarlos hasta que lo consiguió.

El agua escurría por sus piernas, ella comenzó a recordar las promesas incumplidas, el _no dejaré de quererte_, _no te dejaré sola_, eran palabras al aire, palabras al vacío, palabras a Kaoru, no a ella. Se alistó, amarró su cabello en sus usuales coletas y salió.

De camino vio a Boomer en la otra calle, estaba escuchando música, el rubio se dio vuelta y vio a la rubia, ella le sonrió, él lo hizo de medio lado y aceleró su paso.

Miyako quedó desconcertada, sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando. Más adelante vio a Momoko y Brick caminando de la mano.

_"Suertudos"_ pensó Miyako.

Cuando llegó al campo, no vio a Kaoru, por lo que decidió ir a las gradas, y ahí vio a Butch. Él la vio y ella le hizo señas para que se acercara, le pidió a un chico que le cuidara sus pertenencias y se le acercó.

–Debemos hablar –dijo Miyako.

– ¿De qué? –preguntó Butch enojado.

–De lo nuestro…

–No tenemos nada.

–Sé que se acabó, pero no está muerto… Quiero saber… ¿Qué nos pasó?

No hubo respuesta de parte del moreno, solamente se limitó a arreglar su cabello.

– ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que hice?

Butch rodó los ojos, inmediatamente el recuerdo de lo que hizo vino a la mente de Miyako.

–Tú eras todo lo que yo podría querer. Creí que éramos… se suponía que éramos el uno para el otro… pero lo perdimos.

–Nunca lo fuimos –susurró Butch –Bien lo sabes.

–Tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos… ¿Cómo los olvidaste?

–No lo he hecho, pero me vale recordarlos. No me interesan.

Miyako se sintió mal, demasiado triste, el chico que había amado con todo su corazón, la había despreciado así como así.

– ¿Tú alguna vez me amaste? ¿En esos seis meses de relación, me amaste?

Butch miró al cielo, pensando en qué contestarle.

–Amarte, no. Nunca dije que te he amado, pero sí te he querido. Eras mi amiga… pero tú bien sabes que a la única persona que realmente he amado ha sido a mi Kaoru… Tú lo sabías –la sentenció con la mirada.

–También tus estúpidos amigos –desvié la mirada hacia donde estaban Boomer y Brick, sentados en las gradas con Momoko –Sé qué es lo que alguna vez te dijeron de mí.

–Boomer decía cosas buenas y Brick igual… decían.

–Además de esas cosas buenas que decían también te recalcaban a cada minuto que era muy difícil… Pero ellos también son duros de llevar… No saben pensar.

– ¿Y qué querías que hicieran? ¿Qué hablaran maravillas de ti? No es eso posible, debes entenderlo… Además tienen razón, eres de esas que se hacen las difícil… no eres difícil de verdad.

Las palabras de Butch eran dolorosas para Miyako, decidió ignorarlas y seguir hablándole.

– ¿A caso te conocen de verdad?

–Además de ser amigos son mis hermanos ¿Lo olvidaste?

–No podré olvidar tampoco toda la mierda que hacías a mis espaldas.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bien sabes a qué.

–En realidad no, puede que te refieras a cuando acompañé a Brick a espiar a Momoko en ropa interior, cuando con Boomer íbamos a jugar pool, qué sé que no te gustaba, o simplemente cuando iba a ver cómo Kaoru se vestía –se sonrojó.

–Eras todo lo que quería… ¡Todo! No puedo entender el por qué jugaste tanto conmigo.

–Sabías que las cosas iban a pasar así… No es nada nuevo, con todas las chicas que he salido nunca me he tomado nada en serio y ahora que me quería tomar algo en serio… Lo arruinaste.

–Y ahora que lo nuestro terminó comienzas a coquetear y me recalcas todos los días que tú y yo terminamos.

– ¿Se supone que debo estar en depresión porque tú y yo terminamos? No, gracias, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

–O sea que todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo… ¿Eso me quieres decir?

– ¿Fingiendo que te amaba? Pues… sí, quería que Kaoru me mirara más… pero no lo hacía… ¡No lo hacía! –se puso eufórico.

–Es lindo saberlo –dijo Miyako con sarcasmo –Saber que estuviste siempre conmigo… actuando como si de verdad te importara lo que sentía, como que era tu única chica, tu única preocupación, tu única ambición. Saber que creíamos tenerlo todo, pero a ti te gusta verme caer, verme sufrir.

–No seas melodramática, no es para tanto.

–Claro, como tú no has estado enamorado.

–Ahí te equivocas… Lo sabes –agachó la cabeza – ¿Terminaste con tu alardeo?

–Lo último que quiero decir es que solamente eres demasiado para ser parte de _mi final feliz_.

– ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Butch miró a Miyako con evidente molestia, ella solamente cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

El chico de cabellos negros volvió a su asiento. Miyako fue con Momoko, Boomer al ver que la rubia se acercaba se fue a los camarines seguido por Brick.

–Hola –saludó Miyako a Momoko.

–Creí que no vendrías –la abrazó – ¿Por qué te tardaste?

Miyako se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos, se recargó en el hombro de Momoko y sollozó.

–Él era todo lo que yo podría querer… todo…

Momoko solamente le acariciaba la cabeza, Miyako comenzó a contarle lo que Butch le dijo. Momoko le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

–Las tres sabemos que eso fue verdad, pero sabes también que tienes cosas pendientes por aclarar con Boomer –dijo la pelirroja –Sabes también que Kaoru no está molesta, somos amigas desde hace mucho, pero nuestra amistad es más grande que cualquier cosa… No olvides eso. Ahora, puede que Butch se le acerque a Kaoru y… ya sabes. No puedes enojarte con ella, sabemos que lo ama demasiado.

Miyako se limitó a asentir, vio como el equipo de Kaoru salía a la cancha, Brick y Boomer se les acercaron, Brick se sentó junto a Momoko y Boomer, se sentó junto a Miyako ya que no había otro lugar para sentarse.

La rubia estuvo compartiendo miradas con el rubio, y varias sonrisas, de vez en cuando miró como Butch miraba a Kaoru, estuvo pensando un poco las cosas, volvió a mirar a Boomer y le habló.

–Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Me darías un tiempo para…?

– ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a tomar un helado y aprovechamos para hablar? –sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa –La verdad es que he extrañado hablar contigo y debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

Miyako sonrió. Terminó el partido, Kaoru había anotado seis goles, el primero en ir a abrazarlo fue su hermano Dai y su novia Kristen, pero luego la chica de ojos violeta vio que Butch se estaba acercando, tomó la mano de su novio dejando que la morena quedara con el chico de ojos verdes que le estaba ofreciendo una rosa.

Kaoru sonrió y lo abrazó, Miyako estuvo observando toda la escena, pero luego volvió a mirar a Boomer.

_"Finales felices. Los finales felices hay que saber buscarlos, yo caí en un agujero, pero creo que estoy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Ahora mi única motivación es recuperar a mi amigo Boomer y, sobretodo, apoyar a mi amiga Kaoru en cualquier decisión que tome"_ pensó Miyako.

* * *

Hasta ahí llegó mi imaginación. No creo que le haga continuación, por eso la puse como 'complete'. Espero les haya gustado. **¿Reviews?**

_Personalmente, espero que a ti **Farenz** te haya gustado, ya que esta historia está dedicada a ti. _

Si quieren historias dedicadas, déjenme un review, tengo muchas que traspasar a la computadora xDDDD Pero si quieren unas puntuales me avisan y si no... ignoren esta última frase.

¡Gracias por leer! Me hicieron feliz c:


End file.
